Freedom Dive
Video Trivia *This song is considered one of the hardest songs in Cytus due to its speed and note patterns. The other one is L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation). *The total amount of notes in Hard is a reference to the BPM of the song (1'222').. *In Hard Mode, this song has only two hold notes. *This is the most note-packed song, having 8.86 notes per second in average. *This is the only song in Chapter 10 to have more than 1000 notes. *The BPM of this song has all the same numbers (222.22). *The dot of i is replaced by x. Therefore, the artist name is included in the title Two times, with one below the song title 'Freedom Dive' and one on the 'i' in the song title. *This is the only song by xi (in Cytus) in the key of G-major (at the beginning part of the song). *This song has the fastest Scan line BPM in Cytus, having a Scan line BPM of 222.22. *This song is also famous on other music/rhythm games like osu!, BMS, O2Jam, and iboogie due to its extreme difficulty. Fan-made charts of Freedom Dive have been made for other games such as Jubeat, osu! Tatakae! Ouendan, DJMAX, and beatmania IIDX. **It is actually harder in those games. *A full version of this song is available on Soundcloud and Youtube. **The full version of this song is about 4 minutes long, with several changes of keys made right before the end. *A remix by Hero_C is at this link: Remix by Hero_C *Most of the song has killers in it, making this song to be almost impossible to get the Million Master rank without a lot of practice. *The girl in the picture is called Kurante, which means "Current" when translated in English. *This song also made quite an impression on the video for Cytus Trailer 5.0, with a turning-on-the-television effect, and showing a tough part of the song, with rapid rush notes, drag notes in the middle, and even overlapping notes on such a fast scan line. **The pattern of this song in the trailer came from a BETA update of Cytus Lambda and is literally harder than the in-game version. However, the Android version produced heavy lag on the game and thus would be impossible to Million Master on some devices due to technical difficulties. The trailer version of the chart was scrapped due to the above reason. * Freedom Dive was made in 2012. Before Freedom Dive came to Cytus, fan-made title cards for the song was already made. However, Kurante's art details vary differently. Most show her having orange shoe pants or just plain long orange boots. Some show that her wings are not connected, her wings are fairy wings, or doesn't have wings. Most show the bottom of her dress not fluffy. The one on the cover art shows her having a black shoe pants, fluffy bottom dress and connected wings. ** The creatures floating around her also have different designs. Most show it spherical and has two arrows on its side showing like its rotating counter-clockwise. The one on the logo presents a much smaller face with no blush cheeks and only has one arrow showing it clockwise. The ones on the cover art show they're oval like with the same arrows detail with the exception that they're on the front and back. * Deemo also has a cover art for Freedom Dive, although it is probably fanmade. *As it has been mentioned in the YouTube Comments Section, both the scrapped chart and remade chart for Freedom Dive was made by ICE. *Up until now, only two players have got a TP100 on it (DLight and EK). *SnowEgg made the cover art for this song (WOW...). See here: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=41256222 *This song is also available in one of xi's album named Parousia. Hints to master the song #The first killer is a rotating-tap-rotate drag note. You need to slide the first two drag notes combined with your right hand and tap the note with your left hand. Then do it again but mirrored. Do this 3 times, then use your left hand to tap the three notes while sliding the drag notes with the two right fingers. # The next killer is to tap the notes with your left hand left and drag the drag note on your right hand then switch when the scan line hits to the top. Then you needed to have muscular arms for tapping the 2 4-in-a-row double tap groups. # You will need to be atheletic in this level. The last killer is a miscellaneous drag note called "the multi overlap click note drag note." The Wikians say... Basic1234: The speed + pattern + Over-genki music +TRAILER PATTERN = IMPOSSIBRU CookiesNWaffles: Holy c. Happy Hardcore turns me on. Especially when it's xi's. Then again, it's my hardest song in this game, with the fastest scan line, with the crazy note-drag-note-drag-note patterns at the ending that prevents me from scoring the damn 880K. The middle part is definitely not to be underestimated either, drag and notes and drags... (Explodes in euphoria of ending finals) FREEDOM DIVE! MrGZJcool: Welcome. So, you have decided to find tips on this song EH? Got the perfect tips right here. 1. Slide+Tap in middle *Right hand slide, left hand tap, switch hands, left hand slide, right hand tap, switch hands. *Right hand slide, left hand taps three times. Left hand slide, right hand tap, switch hands, left hand taps twice, switch hands, left hand slide, right hand taps twice, switch hands, right hand slide, left hand tap. 2. Killer in middle *Left taps, right slide slide, switch when scan line hits top. 3. Killer in end *Left hand tap tap tap, right hand tap(slide) tap(slide) tap(slide) x2. Switch hands after x2. Clayton0139: The speedy scan line makes it exciting (and also frustrating) to play. My advice is do not play this over three times a day or you'll lose control of your fingers. Anyway, the melody of the song is quite cheerful, and I like that (what a comment). Pit-Stain: I don't care how hard this song is and I don't care what score I get, 'cause this song's exciting melody, along its charming and detailed artwork, always cheers me up! Speaking of artwork, I really should try drawing Kurante (The girl in the artwork). Sofia Xerneas-Yveltal: A Cytus gaylord player once said after he MMed this without ClickFX: Everytime it goes master, my TP is always very low. Category:Songs Category:Songs that Exceed 1000 notes Category:Songs that run 200 BPM Category:Xi Songs Category:Level 6 Songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:Chapter X Songs Category:Songs With Triple + Note Groups Category:Songs that run 200 Scan line BPM Category:Songs with killers Category:Songs with revolving Drag Notes Category:Trailer Songs Category:Songs with Scan Line BPM x1 Category:Miscellaneous Note Types Category:Songs with Identified Cover Arts Category:Cover Arts made by SnowEgg